Our Game, Our Reality-Team Crafted (BEFORE Sky, Ty and Quinton left)
by Elemental Jean
Summary: Wait. There's a new gamemode! What is wrong with my computer? The forum never said anything about this! Why am I so di...zzy...? My first FanFic. It includes me and two other friends. No flame or hate please. JK! If you don't like it then don't comment, I don't care about your hate. SLIGHT OC X Ty, OC X Sky and OC X Jerome. R&R!
1. Prologue

**AN: My first story. XD YAYY It's also on Wattpad and DA!**

It was a late night recording in the TC house. They were about to record a new Minecraft gamemode sent by Notch called "Minecraft comes Alive" (AN: this mod has nothing to do whith the IRL one). This gamemode was supposed to get gaming to whole new level. Notch had requested the Team to include 2 more people; they chose Seto and a random youtuber that won a contest they set up. They didn't know who he or she was but they told him/her to review the mod at the same time as they did. They exchanged Skypes and the IP.

** XXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Florida, at the same time, a girl about 14 years old was preparing to review the new feature. She freaked out when she saw the message from Notch and the Team and was determined to do as she requested to. Her name was Felicity AKA JeanElementalNinja (ME! XD). When the Skype call began, she introduced herself and then hit the record button.

** XXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXX**

And So, the videos began. What the youtubers didn't know was that the mod was a program that allowed people to literally live Minecraft from the very beginning, and that the return back home was hacked by a virus. They also didn't know they wouldn't remember each other. They had no idea of what fate had in store for them...

**A.N: Hey there! Welcome to my first Fanfiction! Hope you liked it. There's NO romance in this Fanfic YET, whatsoever. Anyway... YEAH! BTW I'm crazy so prepare yourselves for random moments. Please do not hate. XD Se Ya! JEAN OUT!**


	2. CH1-WHY IS MY SCREEN GLITCHING?

_**Adam POV** _

"Hey guys! Sky here and I'm with Team Crafted and Setosorcerer ,and to-day we're going to be doing a new Gamemode!" I practically yelled in to the mic. This was SO cool! Notch, NOTCH asked us to do this! "Um, guys we have a problema" "What is it?" asked Jason "There's someone on the tree!" "What?! Who's there?!" "You will never find meee!" said our guest, Jean or something "I'm a ninja! And ninjas are SUPPOSED to be hidden!" "Oh, Okay then!" I said "WAIT! I am NOT a normal ninja, so here I am!" She jumped out and started hitting Ty's character "No! Why U do dis!" Ty complained while the rest of us laughed " 'Cause I can!" she stated matter-of-factly, making us laughed even harder. I already liked this girl!. "Anyway guys, this is-" " JeanElemnetalNinja, at your service!" She cut me off. "And we're gonna be doing the 'Minecraft comes Alive' Gamemode! YAY!"

_**Jean POV**_

"Basically, this gamemode allows you to experience a more life-like Minecraft!" I yelled "Wow that sounds really cool!" exclaimed Seto "Yeah! And the best part is tha NOTCH asked us to do it! It must really be amaizing." Added Jerome " Okay, LETS DO DIS!" Ian yelled. I put my gamemode to 'Minecraft comes Alive' and my compter started glitching. "Uh, guys am I the only one glitching?! WHY AM I GLITCHING!?" I said, panic evident in my voice. A chorus of "No"'s reached my ears. I started to feel dizzy, when I heard a loud 'BANG!' from Adam's side of the call. "Adam are you alright?!" Jason asked, with a drowsy but panicked voice."Uh...I don't feel so good *yawns* why am I so sleepy all of a sudden..." was the last thing I said before I surrended to darkness.

**AN: Cliffhanger! YAY! XD Anyways hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya guys and gals later! JEAN OUT!**


	3. CH2-Oh No! NOT AGAIN! (New OC! OoO)

**AN: Please Welcome! My good friend LinaAndLink. She's from DA so go check her out! XD She's awesome!**

At the same time, In Korea, a girl named Chloe AKA LinaAndLink felt something wrong for some reason. Her friend Jean didn't answer her Skype, neither did Ty or Seto , she got worried but shrugged it off. Jean was probably at school or something, Ty and Seto were probably recording and Toby was, most likely, busy with a new funny song. So, she just walked to her laptop, opened it, and searched for Minecraft Mods to do. A few minutes later of searching, a mod that was called 'Minecraft comes Alive' caught her attention. She read the description and downloaded it, she wasn't sure about this, but she didn't care. The mod said it was a whole new level of gaming! It was awesome! Plus, her subs needed videos!. When the downloading was finished., she launched up her Minecraft Game and started one of her worlds. And with that she hit the record button. "Hello guys! LinaAndLink here and today, I'll be reviewing a new mod that adds a new gamemode!" Suddenly, Her entire screen started glitching, then turned black. She rose an eyebrow confusingly then stared at the screen "Oh No! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE, don't tell me my Computer crashed!" She yelled, suddenly felt dizzy and her vision got blurry. "What?..." was her last word when she passed out on the floor.

**AN: Some Backstory for LinaAndLink! YAYY!: Chloe or Cathy was a very nice girl, she lived with her parents. Until that day, when she turned 10, her Mother and Father got killed by terrorists. When she turned 11, someone adopted her and raised her. Now, she is 16. she did videos in such time to earn money. She met Jean through DA and became friends. She played Minecraft Mods, Minecraft Gameplays and MC Hunger Games. She played with a lot of youtubers like Tobuscus, Seto, Deadlox and her friend Jean.**


	4. OC's Backstories and shtuff XD

**Name:** Felicity "Jean/ElementalJean/JeanElementalNinja" Parks (NOT REAL SURNAME)

**Age:** 14 Personality: Stubborn, random, cheery, loyal to her friends.

**Appearence:** _IRL:_ Golden strawberry blond, mid-back wavy hair, green/brown eyes, fairly tanned skin. _MC:_ coppery-golden, hip-long,wavy hair, Teal eyes whith cyan around the pupil, fairly tanned skin, pink lips Clothes (MC): Teal kimono-like top with darker edges and a black corsét on her waist. Has white bandages on her chest and arms and black gloves with a teal line across the wrist. Wears sea blue pants tucked inside black combat boots with teal laces. She has a Cyan hair-clip and, when fighting or sneaking, a teal bandanna on the lower half of her face. She also wears black headphones with a glowing teal middle. _Energy Form:_ She becomes a being of pure elemental energy and her eyes glow a bright blue.

**Powers (MC):** Control over the elements and energy of creation. Enhanced speed , strenght, resistance and senses.

**IRL Backstory:** She was born in Argentina but moved to Florida, where she lives with her mom, her dad, and her Little brother. She goes to highschool. When she turned 14, she started a DA page and a YouTube cannel by the name of JeanElementaNinja. She is a HUGE fan of Team Crafted and LOVES minecraft. On DA she met LinaAndLink (Chloe) and became best friends with her.

**MC Backstory:** In minecraft Felicity is renamed. She was born in a village far from technology. She's from a race named "elementals" that, as the name implies control an element or in the most unusual cases, creation. Creation is considered both all the elments AND energy. One day Jean was out hunting when squids destroyed the village and Jean was the only one left. She was crying beside a tree when Chloe found her and became good friends. She didn't know about her powers until she got to the destroyed village. She lives in a monastery next door to Chloe.

**Occupation:** _IRL:_ High school student. _MC:_ Ninja.

**Speciality (both IRL & MC):** Survival, building, stealth, attack, defense, speed.

** Weapon:** Indestructible diamond Katana (ninja sword) held by a sea blue obi on her hips, throwing Steel daggers.

** XXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXX**

**Name:** Chloe or Cathy "LinaAndLink/CathyKate123"

**Age:** 16 Personality: Cheery, helpful, random.

**Appearence:** _MC:_ Deep blue eyes with light blue lines, Golden blonde hair and pink lips.

**Clothes (MC):** Grey hoodie with rainbow sleeves and a White T-shirt underneath. Black shorts and grey headphones with a mic and raindow glowing sides and top. Wears grey boots with black laces and knee high rainbow stockings. Energy Form: Her hair turns rainbow colored and her hoodie become a lighter shade of grey. Powers: Controls the energy power of emeralds and diamonds.

**IRL Backstory:** Chloe or Cathy was a very nice girl, she lived with her parents. Until that day, when she turned 10, her Mother and Father got killed by terrorists. When she turned 11, someone adopted her and raised her. Now, she is 16. she did videos in such time to earn money. She met Jean through DA and became friends. She played Minecraft Mods, Minecraft Gameplays and MC Hunger Games. She played with a lot of youtubers like Tobuscus, Seto, Deadlox and her friend Jean, who she met through DA.

**MC Backstory:** Chloe or Cathy was a very nice girl, she lived with her parents. Until that day, when she turned 10, her Mother and Father got killed by squids. When she turned 11, someone adopted her and raised her. Now, she is 16. She did videos in such time to earn money. She found Jean crying in the forest and became friends with her almost instantly.

** Occupation:** Warrior

**Speciality:** Mining, survival, attack, defense and speed. Weapon: Indestructible aquamarine colored sword made out of a mixture between diamonds and emeralds.

**AN: NEW OC COMING SOON! From Jamisepic333! another friend of mine both on wattpad and DA! .**


	5. CH3-Forgotten Reality

_**Adam (Sky) POV**_

I screamed. That horrible dream again. It started off good as always, me and other wierd looking people I didn't know recording some game when suddenly my head hurts and everything goes black. That's when I wake up and feel dizzy. I sighed and got out of bed, brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I stared at the mirror, my butter-ish Brown eyes gazing back at me and smiled 'BUTTER' I thought. I put on my RuneScape armor and sunglasses and went outside. I stopped in my tracks as I thought of what I said earlier, RuneScape? What is that? Why did I say it? It sounds familiar but I don't recall anything with that name. "Heh, It sound like a game."I voiced my thoughts. I was heading to school, just like every day.

**XXXMAGICAL TIEM SKIPXXXXX**

I sat down on my desk and sighed. Even though I was used to the routine, it felt alien to me, as if I was supposed to be somewhere else with the people of my dream. "That's Crazy!" It took a second to realize that I had just said that aloud. "What's crazy, ? If you don't mind me asking, of course." Said Mrs. Jones, the Math teacher "N-nothing miss! Just thinking aloud!" I chuckled lightly, earning some snickers from the class "Well, I recommend you to to stop thinking as start listening!" She scolded "Yes, miss i-it won't happen again!" "Good" Well that was close, but still, Why do I have this uneasy feeling?

_** Jean POV**_

I woke up and stretched. I had a horrible nightmare. Sigh, another boring day, in my not-so-boring life. You see, I'm a ninja. An elemental ninja, to be precise. The last one and only of the kind! I AM SPECIAL! Anyway, I got into my ninja suit, grabbed my pickaxe and headed for Chloe's house. When she opened the door she was still in her pajamas "Unghh" I laughed, she sounded like a zombie! "Well, goodmorning to you too!" I said sarcastically, but with a hint of laughter in my voice "Uhhh, Jean? Why are you up so-" She gave a big yawn and continued "-so early?" "Early!? It's 10 AM! We're late for school!" Her eyes widen, all sleepiness desappearing in an instant. "WHAT!?" I laughed as she rushed upstairs and came back in less than a second, still putting on her hoodie and with her toothbrush in her mouth "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" She asked-yelled "I dunno. Just don't forget your pickaxe, we have mining today!"

She rushed outside, Pickaxe in hand and run into the forest with me not far behind. Yep, a normal day. But there was this uneasy feeling bugging me, as if I was supposed to be somewhere else.

_** Chloe POV (earlier)** _

I woke up to the sound of knocking. I was partially glad, since I was having THE nightmare and partially angry 'cause I didn't want to be woken up. I oppened the door to see Jean standing there, trying not to laugh."Unghh" I groaned and she burst out laughing "Well, good morning to you too!" She said sarcastically, but with a hint of laughter "Uhhh, Jean? Why are you up so-" I got cut off by a big yawn and continued "-so early?" "Early!? It's 10 AM! We're late for school!" She yelled, all my sleepiness desappearing in an instant. "WHAT!?" I Heard her laughing as I rushed upstairs and came back in less than a second, still putting on my hoodie and with my toothbrush in my mouth "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" I asked-yelled "I dunno. Just don't forget your pickaxe, we have mining today!" was her reply.

I rushed outside, Pickaxe in hand and run into the forest with Jean not far behind. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about school! At least that horrible nightmare was over, even though I wish the uneasiness to go away.

**AN: Why hello there! What do you think? Do you guys like it? XD Anyway, Chloe hope you liked it! XD SEE YA! JEAN OUT! R&R!**


	6. (MC Backstory) Meetings- Jean and Chloe

**AN: WOOOOOOOOO **

_**Jean POV** _

I was getting dressed whe I saw my old dress. The memory of the worst and the best day of my life came back. The day I lost everything and the day I met my soon-to-be best friend.

** XXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXX**

I woke up to the sun on my face and groaned WHY SUN, WHY?!. Then I reembered, they would let me go hunting today! I quickly got out of bed and got dressed in a simple light brown dress and leather sandals. I tied my magical pouch (think of it as the inventory) around my waist and run downstairs."GOODMORNINGMOMGOODMORINGDADGOODMORNINGBRO!CANIGOHUNTINGNOW?!" I yelled evrything in one breath."Yes, but first you should eat something!" "Okay" I walked over to the table and ate a porkchop. As soon as I finished, I picked up my stone sword, a knife, a bow, a couple of arrows and headed for the door. "Where are you going, Jean?" I looked down to see my brother looking up at me."Hunting" "Oh, OKAY! Come back soon, please?" I chuckled "Okay" I kissed his head, kissed my mom's cheek, hugged my dad and run outside.

I run into the forest at maximum speed until I got to a clearing. After that, I decided I would just walk until I saw a pig or something. I was so alone, I started singing, just to kill the time.

_"When the days are cold, _

_and the cards all fold _

_and the saints we see are all made of gold. _

_When your dreams all fail _

_and the ones we hail _

_are the worst of all _

_and the bloods run still. _

_When you feel my heat,_

_ Look into my eyes,_

_ It's were my demons hide, _

_Its were my demons hide"_

I stopped when I got to plains biome and started shooting cows. After a while I looked at the sun. It was midday so I headed back home.

When I was getting close to the village, I smelled smoke. I gasped " MOM! DAD! BRO!" I stareted running like there was no tomrrow. When I arrived It took all of my will power not to cry. The village, the WHOLE village was reduced to ashes. I ran to the remnants of my house and I didn't like what I saw. Blood all over the place, and a note on the floor. The note read "If someone is Reading this, then you must know we destroyed and killed the last of the elementals. There are no suervivors.-Squids" I started crying. Everything was gone. Isaw something shine in the rubble and went at it. It was a big box with a long sword, throwing daggers, a weird costume with a bandanna, combat boots and a hair clip. There was a note attached to it "Jean, If you are Reading this, we are dead." My breath got stuck in my throat. It was my father's handwriting. I gulped and continued" This is a ninja suit. If you find this keep it. Don't lose it. It was destined for you. The Elder of the village told us about a prophesy, but you will have to wait to hear it. Good luck. With love, Mom and Dad."

I cried even harder, picked up the box and run. I runned and runned not knowing where I was going. When I got to a stop I sat besides a tree and cried.

_**Chloe POV** _

I was walking through the forest when I heard crying. I followed the sound and found a girl leaning againsts a tree, hugging a box and crying."Hello? Are you okay?" Her head snapped up and looked at me "I-i'm fine" she stuttered between tears "What's wrong" "T-the s-squids ki-killed my village and I-i'm the only one left" Her voice broke and she started tearing up again."Oh,...I'm sorry." I was dumbfounded "Its okay" I thought for a momento and asked "Wanna come with me? There's a monastery next to my house you could stay there!" She stopped crying and looked at me with hopeful eyes "Really?" "YEAH!" "Thanks" "No prob, by the way my name's Chloe!" I said sticking out my hand "Jean" She shook my hand. "You know, I think we're gonna be best friends!" "Yeah!" and with tha we both walked towards my house.


	7. New OC! From Jamisepic333!

**Name:** Jillian AKA JamInc333

**Age:** 14 Personality: Fun and cheery, but doesn't trust people until she gets to know them.

** Appearence:** (IRL) 5'5 brown hair with blond streaks(not died) hazel eyes, and tan skin tone.

**Clothes:** Blacklike marks on the arms, legs and chest. Has sunglasses to hide eyes. Amulet with red center and obsidian headphones with neon green stripes.

**Powers:** Can fly, super speed, talk to mobs, power from obsidian, can find rare minerals and materials and when she goes full Ender, nothing gets in her way.

**IRL Backstory:** She had a normal life. Then for her 12th birthday her mom took her to Minecon. LoonchBox and her were planning to meet all the crafters but as soon as it began she was taken away from it all. The security dragged her to Notch and they kicked her out. Now, she just plays Minecraft, and records to earn her honor.

**MC Backstory:** Abandoned by the leaders of village of elementals because of what she was. Half-Enderdragon. They threw her out to be eaten by the mobs. A mysterious figure took her into his home and raised her. Who was he? Herobrine, though she doesn't know that. She is searching through the world to find the man who raised her, to thank him.

**Occupation:** Miner/Adventurer

**Speciality:** Finding rare minerals, like rubies and diamonds and emeralds.

**Weapon:** Obsidian blade, with Ender particles inside it and a bow with infinite ender arrows. (Can fly I mean, come on.)

**AN: Thanks Jam! XD**


	8. CH4- My name is Jillian

**AN: MITCH AND JAYROME ARE HEAR! XD BTW I may add SOME romance in the story now.**

_**Mitch POV**_

I was running through the forest, trying hard to escape. I was running faster until I tripped on a root and fell on my face. I turned around just for the creature to pin me down "OKAY! YOU WIN! I FAN! I FAN! I SURRENDER YOU STINKY BACCA, GET OFF OF ME!" "I WON DA HUNGER DEANS!" "Yes, yes you did Jerome" He started doing a weird happy dance, making me laugh really hard. "Oh my god, Jerome!" He stated laughing and helped me up. "Hey Mitch, I think we should go back to the tree house, it's getting dark" He said, pointing to the sky " Okay" I agreed.

We walked in silence until "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I turned arround to see Jerome being pinned down by a zombie. I quickly raided my arrow and aimed my bow, when another black and purple arrow, impaled itself in the skull of the zombie, kiling it instantly. "Whaaa...?" A hooded figure came down from a tree and helped Jerome who hesitantly took the stranger's hand. "T-thanks, who are you?" I asked hesitantly "My name is Jillian, but you can call me Jam."

The stranger pulled off the Hood to reveal a girl with Brown hair with blonde streaks, shades, a black and grey jumpsuit and a red amulet surrounded by gold. I could have sworn I saw Jerome blush. I smirked, this was going to be interesting. "So, Jam, Where are you from?" I asked "None of your business" She snapped, making me take a step backwards."Whoa, whoa calm down" "Anyway, I need a place to stay for the night, do you know any place where i could stay?" she asked. I was about to say something but Jerome beat me to it."You could saty with us! We have a spare room in our tree house!" "Really?! Thanks!" She smiled, making Jerome blush deeper "Wait, what?! She's staying with us?!"She glared at me "She saved my life biggums, I owe her a favor." "Fine" I gave in "But I don't trust you! I said walking towards the treehouse."Neither do I!" She Yelled. This is going to be a LOOONG night.

_**Jam POV** _

I was walking through a the forest when..."OKAY! YOU WIN! I FAN! I FAN! I SURRENDER YOU STINKY BACCA GET OFF OF ME!"I Heard someone scream. Out of curiosity I followed the voice and saw two figures, a boy and a bacca pinning the boy down. The bacca was kinda cute, WAIT scratch that. "I WON DA HUNGER DEANS!" Tha bacca yelled triumphantly. "Yes, yes you did Jerome" So his name's Jerome? Interesting. I was deep in though when Jerome started doing a weird dance, making the boy laugh really hard and me to try and not do the same. "Oh my god, Jerome!" Jerome stated laughing and helped the boy up. "Hey Mitch, I think we should go back to the tree house, it's getting dark" Jerome said, pointing to the sky " Okay" The boy, now Mitch, agreed.

They walked in silence, with me following not too far behind, until "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I saw Jerome being pinned down by a zombie. I Heard what the zombie was saying,"Must, Kill" Wow, zombies are dumb. Mitch quickly raided his arrow and aimed his bow, but I beat him to it when my black and purple ender arrow, impaled itself in the skull of the zombie, kiling it instantly. "Whaaa...?" I came down from the tree I was on and helped Jerome who hesitantly took my hand. "T-thanks, who are you?" Mitch asked hesitantly "My name is Jillian, but you can call me Jam." I said, I didn't completely trust them, at least not yet.

I pulled off my Hood to reveal myself. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jerome blush, making me feel fuzzy inside. Mitch smirked, probably noticing Jerome's blush. "So, Jam, Where are you from?" He asked suddenly "None of your business" I snapped, making him take a step backwards."Whoa, whoa calm down" he said "Anyway, I need a place to stay for the night, do you know any place where I could stay?" I asked. Mitch was about to say something but Jerome beat him to it."You could saty with us! We have a spare room in our tree house!" he said. Well, that was unexpected "Really?! Thanks!" I smiled willing to spend more time with Jerome, thus making Jerome blush deeper "Wait, what?! She's staying with us?!" I glared at Mitch "She saved my life biggums, I owe her a favor." Hm, Doesn't like to be endebt "Fine" Mitch gave in "But I don't trust you!" He said walking towards the treehouse."Neither do I!" I Yelled. This is going to be an interestig night.

** AN: I changed my mind, a Little bit of romance won't hurt anyone. But don't expect sappy chapters with cheesy comments and or speeches, 'cause honestly, I HATE that kind of stuff. It's really awkward for me to write that kind of stuff so... DEAL WITH IT! XD JEAN OUT!**


	9. IRL Prequel Backstory- Jillian is

**AN: I realized I didn't say how Jillian got in MC. So, Here it is! Enjoy!**

**Jillian POV**

I was browsing on DA for a while. Checking if the ones I follow posted something. I checked my friend's Jean DA first. Nothing. Weird, she usually uploads something at least once a week. But nothing new. Itried to Skype her but failed. I checked her YouTube. Nada. I would go to her house, but I was WAY too lazy today. Still, it was as if she had disappeared from the face of the world **(AN: No dip, Sherlock! XD).** I messaged her two days ago and she still hadn't answered. This is wierd, VERY weird. She always answers messages, ALWAYS **(AN: This is legit true).**

I sighed and started my Minecraft launcher and saw there was a new update. I read it and it said there was a new mod for minecraft! I quickly downloaded the mod. The fórums said it was a Brand new experience and I HAD to check it out! Then I thought 'Why not make a video?' I started the recording. "HEYO! My name is Jillian also known as Jamisepic333 on the media or JamInc333 on YouTube! But, you probably knew that! and today we're reviewing this new mod!" My screen displayed the text 'Gamemode updated' "Aparently, it adds a new gamemode!"

That's when the screen went black. "WHAT?! WHY?!" It started convulsing and I quickly got away from it "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!? THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE REAL LIFE, NOT A FANFICTION!" **(AN: YES, I broke the fourth Wall. Problem?)** I started feeling dizzy and my room spun in circles "What the...hell?..." And with that, I passed out.

** AN: DONE! It may be a Little shorter than expected, but OH WELL! Hope you liked it! And I'll see ya in da next chaptar. JEAN OUT! **

**I wanna thank Guest for telling me that the chapters weren't edited! XD My, that was nooby from my part.**


	10. CH5- The Boy from the Stars

**AN: Introducing Ian, Quinton and Jason! YAYYYY. OH MAI GAWDS! I NEVER thought people would actually like my story! THAKS SO MUCH! :D**

_**Jason POV**_

I woke up in the middle of the hole or what used-to-be spaceship **(SPACESHIP!SPACESHIP!)**. I have no idea of why I crashed. Everything was fine. Then again, WAS.

**XXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXX**

I was wandering the universe in my spaceship. I'm no alien, but I'm a citizen of The Moon, a city literally on the moon with super-advanced technology. And yes, people live there. Anyway, as I was approching Minecraftia something happened. "ERROR ERROR" the computer blared crazily "What?! Computer, search the problem!" "LOW FUEL. ONLY 5% LEFT" "But I charged it a while ago!" I started pushing buttons frantically, trying to stop the problem. "DANGER. ENTERING MINECRAFTIA'S GRAVITY FEILD" "OH, NOTCH!" The spaceship started descending through Minecraftia's atmosphere. The heat was unbearable, when suddenly I collided against Minecraftia's ground and everything went black.

**XXXXXXXEND FLASHBACKXXXXXXX**

"AND NOW I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, WHITH NO CHANCE OF GETTING HOME AND NOWHERE TO GO!" I screamed, frustrated. "Well, you can come with me." I shot my head up and glanced behind me. A boy about my age but a Little older was standing there "Who are you?" I asked he was wearing shades, a navy blue T-shirt with a black blazer on top. Black trousers and grey shoes. "My name's Ian! And you are...?" "Jason" "Are you from here?" He asked with a glint of curiosty in his eyes "Not exactly, I come from The Moon" I replied "The city?!" I nodded "That's so COOL!" he beamed. I chuckled "So, need any help?" He asked. I looked at my not-so-spaceship and nodded. "Cool! Come with me!" He signaled behind him and started walking. I followed close behind.

When we arrived at a wooden house, he started speaking "I have to warn you. I live with my friend and... lets just say he isn't exactly...normal." "What do you mean?" he sighed "See for yourself" he opened the door to reveal a Mudkip-man hybrid sitting on a couch and watching TV "Oh Ian! You're back and- Who are you?" he said as curious as Ian "I'm Jason from the city, The Moon" "Wow...I'm Quinton!" he stuck out his hand/fin and I shook it "Sorry to ask, but why do you wear a helmet?" he asked."Oh, I forgot to take it off, I guess" I took off my helmet, revealing my curly Brown hair with a gray beanie and Ocean-blue eyes."I imagined you bald for some reason" said Ian. We stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing and soon enough he joined in.

Maybe crashing on Minecraftia isn't as bad as I thought.

**AN: DONE! Thats it for today guys! I'll see ya later! R&R!**

**JEAN OUT!**


	11. CH6-Late for School

_**Ty POV**_

I woke up. I hate to have that nightmare. It's horrible! Ugh, I have to go to school aga- OH MY GOD I'M REALLY FUCKING LATE! OH GOD. I need to get Seto! I dress, and rush downstairs. I grab a piece of bread and run outside, only to slam onto someone. "Wow! Ty! Calm down!" Seto yelled."Sorry! But we are late!" "I know that's why we gotta run now.!" And with that we run faster than we've ever run in our lives.

When we were getting there, two girls came out of the forest. Seto stopped in time, but I slammed against the girl dressed in a teal colored costume. "OW! WHAT'S YOUR-" She stopped as son as she saw me and she was blushing."Y-you can get off of me now!" "Oh Sorry!" I quickly got up and helped her "Thanks. Late too, I suppose." "Yeah" "WELL WE GOTTA GO NOW!" The other girl grabbed her arm and pulled her inside of the building before she could protest. I turned around to see Seto smirking. "What?" I asked "You're blushing!" He said laughing."S-shut up!" I ran inside to avoid any more ebarassment.

_**Jean POV**_

I was running whe someone ran into me, literally. "HEY WHATS YOUR-" I cut myself off when I realized that 1) He was cute. 2) He was ONTOP of me. "Y-you can get off of me now!" I said, probably blushing like crazy."Oh Sorry!" He quickly got up and helped me up "Thanks. Late too, I suppose." "Yeah" He answered "WELL WE GOTTA GO NOW!" Chloe grabbed my arm and pulled me inside of the building before I could protest.

When we were inside she turned around and smirked "So...Blushing much?" "W-what?" I said while cursing myself for stuttering "Awwww, You like him!" She started jumping up and down like a crazy fangirl "N-no I don't!" WHY DO I KEEP STUTTERING!? "Whatever. What's our first class?" I looked at our class-thingy **(AN: I don't know how It's called) **"Crafting, Room 367" I said "Well then, LEZZ GO!" She pulled my arm again and run to class.

_**Seto POV **_**(OMG More than two POV?!)**

I continued teasing Ty about the incident outside. He had also told me he had "The Nightmare" again. They must mean something, because I've had it too. Anyway, the girl Ty crashed into was different from normal people and so was her friend. Being a sorcerer I can sense people's auras and theirs were NOT normal. Only sorcerers, warriors and elementals have that kind of auras and they are all different.

Sorcerers' auras are purple (if they are good) and black (if they are evil), Warriors' are aquamarine (like the girl's friend) and Elementals' are teal. Well, the girl's aura was teal, something I thought imposible until now. Elementals are exitinct! How's that possible? Then it hit me. That girl is the last elemental alive! It's amazing!

I focused back on class after the teacher yelled at me. She wouldn't have done that if she knew what I just discovered. Anyway, after class I'm going to ask that girl some questions and then I'll tease Ty some more. Such a boring day turned into interesting in no-time!

**AN: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! You guys have the right to be mad. Anyway SETO AND TY JOINED DA PARTAY! WOOOOOOOOO! XD R&R!**

**JEAN OUT!**


End file.
